Brake systems are employed in various types of vehicles such as automobiles and aircraft, to slow and subsequently stop vehicles. A brake system that is used in a vehicle typically employs high friction brake pads that are connected to a vehicle suspension or frame component so as to prevent rotation of the pads. When a braking force is desired, each pad is moved into engagement with a smooth rotor that is typically in the form of a disk. Specifically, a caliper assembly of the brake system squeezes the rotor between a pair of pads.
The pads are typically made of a composite material and the rotor is typically made of metal. The friction between the non-rotating pads and the rotor provides the braking force. The friction surface of each pad is gradually worn away until the pad is consumed and must be replaced.
Naturally, replacement of pads within a vehicle braking system is a periodic necessity. However, a determination as to when pads are in need of replacement is an inexact science. Failure to replace pads in a timely manner may result in damage to the rotor or other components within the brake system. Typically, repair expense to correct damage to the rotor or other brake system structure is greater than the cost of timely pad replacement.